


Good with a whip, that’s all

by Deathtouch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Snowballing, let's seee uhhhhh, ramsay FULL ON eaTING ASS, ye i guess that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ In which Damon Dance-For-Me describes what sex with Ramsay Bolton is like. Y'know. In case you, uh. Ever wondered... about that kinda thing.</p><p>
  <i>It should be easy for him to speak with Roose, and normally it was, but Damon had never described fucking a man's son to his face before. It was no wonder he felt tongue tied.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good with a whip, that’s all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> this fanfic is a gift for, and is dedicated to, my amazing beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf)! ([subwaywolf](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/) / [rramsaybolton](http://rramsaybolton.tumblr.com/) on tumblr). thank you for being amazing, for putting up with my bullshit, for editing all my fanfic, for enabling my vomit fetish, and for being the smartest fuckin guy i know. without you i would have never read passed asos, never started shipping any bolton ships, and i never would have written any game of thrones/asoiaf fanfic. thank you. thank you thank you thank you. this one's for you!

"He likes to pull my hair," Damon began.  
  
His throat convulsed due to sheer nervousness; a gag maybe, or a cough. An odd noise came with it, one he had never made before. He played it off as a short laugh which brought on a genuine giggle; a sudden spat of uncontrollable madness. He might have lost it completely if Roose hadn't turned to look at him. His gaze was bright and bone chilling and it bore into Damon and found nervousness.  
  
Damon swallowed and tried to better control himself.  
  
"Go on," Roose said gently.  
  
  
\---  
_Ramsay's fingers held Damon's hair in a fist, tight and taut. His grip was his control. Damon's head had been yanked back, his face upturned. Ramsay had at least half a foot on him, maybe more. He had twice as much weight as well, and he used that to his advantage._  
  
_Damon strained for a kiss. Their lips were so close, it should be easy..._  
  
_Ramsay's grip only tightened, keeping Damon just far enough away that the only thing he could taste was Ramsay's warm breath, sweet as honey._  
  
_"On the bed," Ramsay told him, and he gave Damon's hair another hard tug before he let go._  
\---  
  
  
Damon failed to contain his smile. "He wanted me on the bed, my lord. A proper love making." He had to think past that though, to everything else that had happened. It was all a loose ribbon of thought in his mind, and as soon as he chased it down, he need only think of articulating the words when all of a sudden he lost the will to speak.  
  
Damon usually had an easy confidence, but Lord Bolton made any man a bit nervous. Roose seemed to like Damon more than he liked most people though. Damon was polite and intuitive and knew not to over step his bounds. Not to mention he was awfully good with that bull-whip of his, and he could be as cruel as necessary. Damon had seen Roose smile at him once, though it was only the once and not really a smile. It should be easy for him to speak with Roose, and normally it was, but Damon had never described fucking a man's son to his face before. It was no wonder he felt tongue tied.  
  
"He's... He likes to be rough," Damon tried.  
  
  
\---  
_Ramsay ripped at Damon's clothes, tearing them more than pulling them off._  
  
_"Easy," Damon told him, wriggling to help Ramsay disrobe him. "Easy, Ramsay."_  
  
_Ramsay dismissed his plea for ease."Quiet." He stripped the pants from Damon's legs, tossing the clothing aside to reveal pale flesh and soft thighs ripe for the bruising.  "I'll turn that whip of yours on you if you ask me to be easy with you again."_  
  
_Damon had seen Ramsay's handiwork with a whip; a bloody mess. Literally. He had no interest on being on the receiving end of that._  
  
_"Quiet?" He breathed, arching for a kiss again. Ramsay's hands were too busy reaching for his thighs to pull his hair back and stop him. Damon nearly planted a kiss on his lips before Ramsay turned his head away. That was fine. He found Ramsay's ear through a curtain of dark hair instead and he nuzzled into it. "I'd rather you made me moan, my lord."_  
  
_Ramsay pushed him hard against the featherbed and forced Damon's legs apart roughly. Damon had little time to react, much less resist. Not that he would have._  
\---  
  
  
"There are still bruises on my hips and..."  
  
Roose stared at him.  
  
"Obviously." Damon agreed. He'd never been touched like that before, like he was something meant to be crushed instead of fucked. Roose wouldn't care about his bruises, though. It was obvious that Ramsay would had left some. "Obviously he likes to be rough. Ah." Damon wracked his mind, trying to think of details Roose would want to hear instead.  
  
"Did he fuck you or did you fuck him?" Roose helped him, and he only sounded slightly impatient.  
  
"He..." Damon smiled in nervousness. "He opened me up first, my lord."  
  
  
\---  
_Ramsay thrust in two fingers in, and it was sudden and callous but Damon still thanked the gods. Ramsay's cock was thick enough, it wasn't like to go in easy._  
  
_Damon grunted. "Careful." He said, a dull hiss._  
  
_"I thought you were going to moan for me." Ramsay chided him. He twisted his fingers in an odd way, spreading them open. It ached more than anything._  
  
_Damon had seen Ramsay slick his fingers with spit, watched it happen, saw them glistening. It didn't feel like that now. It felt raw and rough._  
  
_"I meant in pleasure, my lord." Damon said through his teeth, too focused on the fingers inside of him to say something more clever._  
  
_"I don't mind you moaning in pain," Ramsay told him, pale eyes flashing with promise and possibility._  
\---  
  
  
Damon nodded, more to himself than anything, as he recalled the memory. "He used his fingers on me. Then he fucked me."  
  
  
\---  
_Ramsay found Damon's hips and grasped hard, digging his fingers in to the hipbones there. Three of his fingers were slick and wet and warm._  
  
_Damon braced himself for what was next._  
  
_"Ramsay..." He tried to say but his word was stifled by the press of Ramsay's cock against his hole. Damon bit his lip, baring down, determined to make this easier for himself._  
  
_It wasn't._  
  
_Ramsay thrust in with one violent jerk of his hips and Damon knew all at once he'd been torn open. Maybe not much at all, but enough to make him gasp in breathless pain._  
  
_"Moan," Ramsay demanded in a grunt as he began to move his hips._  
\---  
  
  
This seemed to disappoint Roose, as if he thought it would possibly go another way. Damon nearly laughed, another hysterical giggle. He couldn't imagine Ramsay liking being on bottom. Not even a little bit. It certainly would be a juicier story if he had, and Roose might be able to use this against his son in some way... Damon did not know how, but surely there was a way.  
  
He'd taken enough cock to know what men thought of him because of his preference. It was awfully funny how they looked down on him until they started feeling lonely. One moment it's a disgrace and a shame that a man like Damon liked cock, and the next moment his ass was so hot and _please, gods, please let me use it Damon_.  
  
That had never been the case with Ramsay. Some of the other men in his company, yes, but Ramsay himself never shamed Damon for what he liked. Maybe that was why it was getting harder to divulge these details. He knew he ought to tell Roose something he could use, though.  
  
"He did kiss me, eventually," Damon continued.  
  
  
\---  
_Damon reached out with one hand, grasping for Ramsay's bicep. It was soft, but under the flesh he could feel hard muscle._  
  
_"No," Damon grimaced. "Not like that." He sucked in a breath through his teeth, trying not to give away just how much Ramsay's rough entry had hurt him. Damon was good at taking cock, the problem was that Ramsay wasn't very good at giving it._  
  
_Ramsay slowed his movements and glared at Damon. All Damon could do was be thankful for the break, however momentary it was like to be._  
  
_"You're the one who wanted this," Ramsay said accusingly._  
  
_Damon cut him off. He grabbed Ramsay by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was more force than kiss really. Ramsay resisted, at first, but after a moment he softened. He opened up to the idea of someone else's lips on his, and he opened his mouth to Damon's tongue soon thereafter._  
  
_The kiss lost some of its force, but not its intensity. Ramsay tasted like wine, and if his breath was sweet his mouth was sweeter. Damon closed his eyes and groaned at the pleasure of it. He found Ramsay's tongue with his own, he licked his teeth, he pulled his tongue out and bit at Ramsay's lips. Softly at first, and then not so softly at all._  
  
_Ramsay was warming up to it, biting back, trying to find his tongue a way in the same way Damon had done to him. He wasn't bad at it, all things considered, but if they wanted foreplay they should have sorted that out before Ramsay had rammed his cock straight up Damon's ass._  
\---  
  
  
Damon wasn't sure if this was the information Roose was looking for, but he thought he'd offer it anyway.  
  
"And it wasn't all rough," Damon told him earnestly. Roose may not have found that interesting, but Damon did.  
  
Damon spent a lot of time with Ramsay; more than most. He had seen Ramsay fuck girls, and boys, and whores, and his pet Reek, and even corpses. He wasn't kind, or gentle, or interested in the pleasure of any of them. He had, eventually, been all of those things with Damon though. Sort of. As kind and gentle and interested in pleasing others as a Bolton could be.  
  
Roose blinked, and did not speak; he simply waited for Damon to continue.  
  
  
\---  
_Damon gave Ramsay's cock a squeeze, reminding them both what they were here for. He clenched tight, and immediately Ramsay groaned. It ached, a little, but the shocking pain of being suddenly filled had dulled, and any tearing Ramsay had done would be numbed by a good pace and some well-deserved pleasure._  
  
_Damon broke their kiss, and he was breathless. "Play nice with me, Ramsay. Fuck me like you want me, not like you want to break me._  
  
_Ramsay's eyebrows furrowed in determination. He began to move his hips again. Slowly, this time. Easily. Carefully. It was rough going, at first, as Damon was still in pain, but they fucked their way through it. Ramsay found a slow rhythm and kept at it. His cock slid in and out again and again. He stared at Damon with his ice pale eyes, awaiting approval. Demanding approval, really, by the look on his face. Ramsay wasn't really the type to wait patiently for anything._  
  
_Damon let him go at it. He closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling. In the quiet he heard Ramsay's shallow breathing, and the wet sounds of his cock pushing in and suckle as it drew out, again and again, over and over and over. It felt good to be filled, it was the in and out that pained him._  
  
_After a while Damon whispered, "Wait." This stopped Ramsay mid motion. His cock was thrust in, and although he sighed in frustration, Ramsay paused there. Damon's legs were spread wide, but now he wrapped then around Ramsay's thighs, allowing for closeness they hadn't been able to achieve until then. Ramsay took the hint and pressed with his hips, urging his cock in deeper. Damon groaned._  
  
_"S'good." He whispered, remembering the look on Ramsay's face before he had closed his eyes. If he opened them, Damon might still see it there. He didn't want to open them though. Behind the dark of his eyelids he could feel things more intensely; the heat radiating off Ramsay, and the sweat that had begun to slick both of their bodies. He could feel the head of Ramsay's cock buried deep inside of him, and the way it was pressing deeper still. He could feel Ramsay's hair tickling his shoulder, and the cool in and warm out of his breath._  
  
_Damon clenched up again, squeezing Ramsay's fat cock tightly. It was a deliciously odd feeling, tightening around something inside of him. Damon liked it though, and Ramsay seemed to like it too, if the hitch of his breath meant anything._  
  
_"Don't, ah..." Damon himself was feeling a little lost for words. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Don't pull out, just..." He made a circular motion with his hand that likely neither of them could see. "...with your hips and... and let me..."_  
  
_Despite his inability to articulate, Ramsay still seemed to understand him. He rolled his hips, gently. The sensation was entirely internal. At the peak, when he was as deep inside Damon as he could be, Damon clenched again and the both of them gasped in pleasure._  
  
_Damon wrapped his arms around Ramsay's shoulders, pulling him close. Ramsay let him. Their chests were touching, and their faces were side by side. They went slow, taking cues from one another, and they began to fuck each other like this._  
  
_Ramsay's cock was in too far for the head to nudge against that sweet, sweet spot that Damon had inside of him. The gentle motions were enough stimulation though, and each squeeze Damon gave elicited a pleasurable pressure of its own. It felt just as good like this._  
  
_Damon hadn't realized just how much he was enjoying it until he felt Ramsay's hand fumble for his cock. It was such a simple touch; warm contact, gentle fingers, but his cock was so hard and Ramsay's grasp lit him afire. Damon's body was sensitive; primed and ready. His back arched all at once, hips lifting, cock craving the contact. Damon cried out, and Ramsay cried out with him at the sudden shift of position._  
  
_"Fuck," Damon whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."_  
  
_It was like his cock had a direct line to that sweet spot inside. Ramsay's fingers closed around him, and Damon's insides closed around Ramsay, and the overwhelming sensation of it all burned in him. The pit of his belly burned, burned, burned with pleasure._  
  
_"Fuck!" Damon started babbling uselessly. "Stroke, Ramsay! Make me come!" His whole body was suddenly tight, muscles tensed. He had clamped down on Ramsay's dick and yet Ramsay still moved. His hips jerked more than they rolled, but even the inconstancy of that had its own fervent pleasure._  
  
_He stroked Damon's cock, pumping it in his hands. Damon did not last long under the combination of sensations. The burning inside of him burst out, filling his cock and exploding through this tip of it. He gasped and moaned and writhed in pleasure. His body spasmed, thighs trembling, insides clenching and unclenching in erratic unpredictable ways as the heat of his climax rippled through him._  
  
_Ramsay stroked Damon's cock till it was spent, but as soon as it was he abandoned it to grasp Damon's hips with both hands. He changed his pace, and began fucking Damon ferociously. Damon's body twitched with a few last remaining orgasmic convulsions. Ramsay's sudden motions were a wash of over-stimulation, but Damon let it happen. He could take it. He bit his lip and twisted his hands in the sheets but he let Ramsay do what he needed to come. It wasn't that it felt bad, it was just too much after his climax. Damon's head began to swim._  
  
_Ramsay growled like a beast when he came. Damon wouldn't have known it had happened otherwise, because Ramsay's intensity did not stop, his pace did not change, and he simply kept on fucking until his body gave out and he collapsed on top of Damon in a heap._  
\---  
  
  
Roose seemed bored. He stared at Damon with dull eyes.  
  
Damon finished the story in a hurried rush. "He spent his seed inside of me and..." Again, a smile twitched on face. Ah. Here it was. This was something interesting. This was something Roose might like to hear. "He tasted me. After. With his tongue."   
  
  
\---  
_Damon was a panting, sweaty mess. Ramsay even more so. They laid on one another, unable to move. Even after they caught their breath, they laid there, still and quiet and spent._  
  
_Ramsay was the first get up. He pulled his cock out with a wince. Damon's hole ached and spasmed. He would be feeling this one for a few days._  
  
_"Turn over," Ramsay told him._  
  
_Damon groaned in reply._  
  
_Ramsay did the work for him, shoving him onto his side and then into his belly. Damon made soft noises in protest but simply let Ramsay do as he pleased. Even when he felt Ramsay shove his thighs apart, Damon remained passively unconcerned._  
  
_It wasn't until he felt Ramsay's face between the cheeks of his ass that he reacted, and by then it was too late to do anything. Ramsay's tongue thrust into him, wet and wiggling and odd. Damon sat up on his elbows and practically squawked in surprise._  
  
_It tickled. Gods, of all things, it tickled! Damon squirmed, and squeezed his hole around Ramsay's tongue as if to stop it probing any further. He got a hard slap on the ass for his trouble, one that would be stinging red for hours later. Ramsay did not pull back to yell at him, or demand obedience. His mouth was too busy, and he seemed intent on continuing what he had started. It took a second hard slap for Damon to relax again, though really he only complied because he knew he would receive another spank if he didn't._  
  
_Damon buried his face in the mattress and twisted his fingers in the sheets again. His cock throbbed and his empty ballsack ached and his sensitive, spent body twitched through the tickling sensations of Ramsay's pink tongue's teasings._  
  
_"Enough." Damon begged into the bedspread. "I'm aching, Ramsay. Enough."_  
\---  
  
  
Damon grinned at the memory. He had hated it at the time, but it made his belly squirm in a delicious way here and now. "Yeah; he quite liked that, my lord."  
  
Roose had lifted his chin, and his pale eyes seemed to shine a little brighter. This was more along the blackmail he was looking for. "What else did my son like?"  
  
So Damon told him.  
  
  
\---  
_When Ramsay resurfaced his face was messy and his thick lips were wet with seed. It glistened on his chin as well._   
  
_Damon looked over his shoulder at him, and he nearly laughed. It was hot, in its own way, but he'd just been fucked, so truthfully none of this was doing much for him._  
  
_Ramsay reached out for his hair, and he gave it a yank. They were back to square one. Only this time when Damon twisted, and arched for a kiss, Ramsay let him capture one._  
  
_Ramsay thrust his tongue into Damon's mouth. It was especially wet, and impossibly warm, and with it came a thick load of seed. Damon did not know what it was, at first. It was sticky like spit, but thicker. He groaned, a pathetic whimper, when he realized it was Ramsay's come. The same come that had just been inside of him not moments before. Damon opened his mouth to accept it, and Ramsay gave it all to him._  
  
_When they pulled away from one another, a thick white line of spit slicked jizz connected their lips._  
  
_Ramsay had been the last to come, but he was already hard again._  
\---  
  
  
"And me?" Roose asked pointedly.  
  
Damon faltered for a moment, confused. "My lord?"  
  
"What do I like?" Roose clarified. "If anyone should ask."  
  
"Nothing, my lord." Damon smiled. "I'm good with a whip, that’s all." He stepped up to where Roose was sitting and sank to his knees. He should have been surprised to find Roose already hard for him. He wasn't.   
  
Damon bent to his task.  
  
For the first time the whole night, Roose hummed in approval.  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
